1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curing composition that will readily be cured by the action of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, room temperature curing organopolysiloxane compositions are known which can be stored under the closed condition stably with the flowability retained and can be cured to elastomeric bodies at room temperature by the action of moisture when exposed to the atmosphere. These compositions are widely used, for example, as sealing materials, coating materials, and adhesives in the fields of building industry, engineering industry, electrical industry, etc.
The above-mentioned conventional room temperature curing organopolysiloxane compositions have, however, defects that after the curing the rubber strength is weak and the durability against acid compounds and basic compounds is poor.